Flashback in time. - Wie alles begann
Diese Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft. Brittany und Santana haben entschlossen, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Das ist schon lange her. Sie war damals noch ein Baby. Die Tochter ist mittlerweile 12 Jahre alt und wird bald 13. Sie heißt Tiffany. Sie spielt in verschiedenen Sichten. Es wird noch eine Rückblende in College-Zeiten von San und Britt geben. thumb|Das ist Tiffany. (Tiffany) Ich schloss die Tür auf und kam wütend in den Flur. Was bildete sich dieser Jay überhaupt ein ?! Mom würde es ihm zeigen, wenn sie könnte. Er hatte mich beleidigt, und das nur weil ich zwei Moms habe ! Als ob das heutzutage unnormal wäre... Ihm würde ich's noch zeigen. "Brittany !" "Was ist denn, Tiff-Tiff ?" "Ist San zuhause ? Oder ist sie arbeiten ?" "Du weißt doch, dass sie an ihrem neuen Stück arbeitet... Ist was ? " "Nein, nein..." Was bei mir heißt : Eben doch ! Ich verkrümelte mich in mein Zimmer. Ich finde es echt cool, zwei Moms zu haben. Was war daran so schlimm ?! Außerdem habe ich die coolsten Moms der Welt. Brittany ist professionelle Tänzerin und Santana tritt am Broadway auf. Ich versuchte es in der Schule geheim zu halten. Die ersten Jahre jedenfalls. Leider erfolglos. Nur Jay ist der Neue aus Großbrittanien und weiß nichts von ihnen. Na ja... Ich war froh, zuhause zu sein. Hier verstand man mich immer. Ich will nicht übertreiben, na gut, fast immer.. Anfangs, als ich noch 3 oder 4 Jahre alt war, konnte ich einfach nicht verstehen, wieso ich keinen Daddy hatte. Aber San und Brittany erklärten mir alles und zwar so dass ich es verstanden habe als kleines Kind. Eigentlich wurde ich nur selten angefeindet. Ich zog mein Matheheft hervor und begann mit den Hausaufgaben. Ausgerechnet Mathe ! Ich seufzte. Ich würde wohl Nachhilfe nehmen müssen... Ich will ja nicht irgendwie eingebildet klingen, aber eigentlich kam ich mit allen Fächern zurecht. Nur dieses eine Fach.. genannt Mathe. Das war mein Knackpunkt. Sonst war ich eine gute Schülerin. Ich ging.. OH WUNDER in den Glee Club und war Cheerleaderin. Seit neuestem besuchte ich den A/V Club. Es war irgendwie cool, mal was anderes... Ich schüttelte all diese Gedanken ab und setzte mich jetzt wirklich an die Hausaufgaben. (Brittany) Was war nur mit Tiffany los ? Sie war so verschlossen in letzter Zeit ! War das vielleicht so ne Phase, wie ich sie auch hatte ? Vielleicht wurde sie erpresst ? Oder hatte sie einfach nur ihre Tage ? Ich beschloss, das Ganze auf sich zu beruhen, bis Santana nach Hause kam. Ich holte das Katzenfutter und fütterte Queen Elizabeth. Santana hatte mir erklärt, dass Fondue nicht gut für Katzen ist. Schade. Es hatte Lord Tubbington doch damals so gut geschmeckt ! Hauptsache, es ging Queen Elizabeth gut. Hatte das arme Tier etwa abgenommen ? Da waren noch Fonduereste von gestern... Nein, Brittany ! Maan, war das langweilig allein hier ! Ich schnappte mir meine Joggingsachen und ging aus der Wohnung. "Bye, Tiffany ! Ich bin dann mal joggen. Mach deine Hausaufgaben ! Und vergiss nicht Prince Hoover zu füttern !" Puh, Töchter können echt anstrengend sein ! Ich beschloss, nach langer Zeit mal wieder Quinn anzurufen. Ich wählte ihre Nummer. "Fabray", hob Quinn ab. "Hey, hier ist Brittany ! Ist doch nicht schlimm, dass ich anrufe, oder ?" " Ähm, natürlich nicht, aber...hör mal, Brittany, ich hab grad überhaupt keine Zeit. Kann ich dich später zurückrufen ?" "Na ja.. okay. Schade." Ich legte auf und machte mich ans Joggen. Nur dabei bekam ich einen klaren Kopf. Ich liebe Joggen. Mein Lieblingsziel war der Central Park. Diese niedlichen Hunde ! So einen sollten wir uns auch mal anschaffen... Nein, halt ! Da war doch noch was. Genau ! Die Katzen. Schade.. Aber so ein kleiner Chihuaha-Welpe... NEIN ! Arme Queen Elizabeth. Armer Price Hoover. (Tiffany) Yaay ! Endlich kam San nach Hause. Mit ihr wollte ich jetzt reden. "Santana ! Keine Sorge, Britt ist joggen. Ich will mit dir reden. Da ist so ein Neuer in meiner Klasse, Jay Johnson. Er ist ein ziemlicher Arsch. Er macht mich fertig. Und zwar.. weil.. ich zwei Moms hab. Also. Neugierig war ich ja schon immer." Ich grinste. "Wie haben Britt und du sich kennengelernt ?" In dem Moment kam Brittany zur Tür rein. "Tiff-any, Sant-t-a-a-naa. Wir bb-rauchen einen Hund. ", keuchte sie. "Hi Schatz." Brittany gab Santana einen Schmatzer. San ! Britt ! Ihr wolltet mir doch was erzählen !?!!? " "Ach ja. Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer." Wir setzten uns auf die Ledercouch. "Alles fing in der Highschool an...." "Das ist doch keine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Geschichte, wie sie in den Filmen ist ?" "Ein bisschen. Aber es war auch oft schwer. Nicht wahr, Britt ?" "Oh ja. Heute können wir dir ja alles erzählen. Wir haben ja noch DVDs, Fotoalben und so weiter." "Okay, okay.. Können wir jetzt anfangen ?! "Klar. Also, wie gesagt. Es fing in der Highschool an. Wir traten beide den Cheerios bei", fing Santana an. "Wir freundeten uns an, trafen uns immer öfter. Wir waren die besten Freundinnen, zusammen mit Quinn, wir waren The Unholy Trinity. frame|"Das links ist Britt, in der Mitte ist Quinn und rechts bin ich, Santana Lopez." "Brittany ! Was ist das nur für ne Frisur ?", kicherte ich. "Tiffany Lopez-Pierce. Du hast fast dieselbe Frisur. Und was soll daran schlimm sein ? Ich fand es stylish." "Darf ich weitererzählen ?", meinte Santana augenrollend. "Jop." " Wir waren die beliebtesten Mädels der Schule ! Die heißesten, schärfsten, begehrtesten Mädels der Schule. Wir traten erst aus bösen Motiven in den Glee Club ein. Aber, Tiff, die Geschichte kennst du ja schon." "Ja." "Damals war das mit meinem Outing eine heikle Sache. Unsere Schule war irgendwie.. nicht so offen für so was. Man wurde fertiggemacht. Gemobbt. Wie der Typ da, dieses Rattengesicht aus deiner Klasse.. So was wurde gemacht, aber bis in die Extreme. Nun.Wir kommen irgendwie ab. Britt und ich, wir hatten lange Gefühle füreinander. Aber wir mussten sie lang verstecken. Wir wollten nichts riskieren." Jetzt aber mal halt. Ich dachte, das wäre kein Kitschroman ?! Brittany, warst du auch mal mit einem Jungen zusammen oder stehst du schon immer nur auf Mädchen ? " "Ach ja, da war ja noch was. Schonmal was von Artie Abrams gehört ? Nein ? Okay. Mit ihm war ich etwa ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Aber die Beziehung zerbrach.." "Und dann kamen du und Santana zusammen und alles war gut..Jaja, schon klar.", rief ich vorlaut. "Würdest du bitte aufhören, brittany zu unterbrechen ?!" "Okay... Zieht es nicht zu lang, ich will noch shoppen gehen .. Was ist eigentlich mit dir Santana ?" "Hm... Ähm, okaay. Ich war mit nem Typen zusammen, der hieß Noah Puckerman. Aber ich hab Schluss gemacht. Seine Kreditwürdigkeit war miserabel." Sie grinste. Ich dachte mir nur so WTF?! "San ?? Verschweigst du mir etwas ?!" "Naa gut, Britt-Honey, zeig Tiff die DVD.." "Aber.." "Nichts aber ! Sie soll Snixx kennenlernen."thumb|300px|left "Wow, Santana. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie cool du doch eigentlich warst." Ich grinste. "Lima Heights ? Da hast du gewohnt ? Wo ist das überhaupt ? In so nem Kaff, Lima, in Ohio ist das doch oder ?" "Woher weißt du das denn ?", wunderte sich Brittany. Boaah, checkten die denn gar nix ? "Oh, man, Brittany, wir haben auch Geografie in der Schule. Erdkunde." Die beiden erzählten mir noch ein ganzes Stück Geschichte. Ich versuchte, aufmerksam zuzuhören. (Santana) Tiff kam ganz nach mir. Sie war der Latina-Typ und sprach fließend Spanisch. Aber ihre Art war schüchterner. Von wem sie das hatte, war ein Rätsel. Ich hoffte, die DVD würde ihr mehr Selbstvertrauen geben. Brittany und ich wollten Tiffany nicht länger mit Details aus der Highschool quälen. Ich glaube was danach kam, wäre ein bisschen aufregender gewesen. "Gut, nach der Highschool waren Britt und ich noch eine Zeit lang zusammen. Aber als wir ins College kamen.. Gut, Britt musste das Abschlussjahr wiederholen. Aus Liebe wartete ich auf sie. Entweder mit Britt oder gar nicht !" ''Jetzt kommt die Rückblende. Bitte nicht wundern, wieso der Aufbau auf einmal anders ist :) '' Ich war neu im College. Eigentlich wollte ich mit Britt zusammen aufs College gehen. Aber ... Einmal mehr wurde gezeigt, dass diese Welt einfach scheiße ist. Britts wurde nicht aufgenommen... Aber mein Dad drängte. Eine gute Bildung sei wichtiger und so weiter... Also musste ich gehen. Gegen meinen Willen sozusagen. Ich heulte den ganzen Weg über... Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. thumbIch konnte nicht einmal schluchzen. Alle Leute im Flugzeug starrten mich seltsam an, das war mir verdammt nochmal egal ! Mir rannen die Tränen einfach übers Gesicht. Ich litt Höllenqualen, aber ganz still. Ich verfluchte meinen Vater innerlich, wie er nur so herzlos sein kann. Ich kam an diesem blöden Flughafen an, ich wollte doch gar nicht hier sein ! Klar, mit Brittany wäre L.A. der Hammer gewesen. Die Sonne. Aber ohne sie ist alles grau und trüb wie der Herbst in Lima. Ich sehnte mich nach dem Lima Bean Café, nach dem Breadstixx, in dem ich mein erstes Date mit Brittany hatte. Das machte mich noch trauriger. Würde ich sie je wiedersehen ? Der Gedanke, es nicht zu können, bereitete mir Bauchschmerzen. Nicht nur Bauchschmerzen, sondern schlimme Magenkrämpfe. Ich wurde am Flughafen abgeholt. Der Typ sah irgendwie ganz ok aus. Nicht hübsch, nicht hässlich, einfach Durchschnitt. Er hieß Brian oder Ryan oder so ähnlich. Es war mir eigentlicht total egal. Brittany fehlte mir einfach. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich unseren Abschied. Wie wir beide geweint hatten ! Jetzt konnte ich nicht mal mehr weinen. "Santana Lopez, Felicity Doordown, Melanie Johnson, Bill Ray. Alle hier ?" "Jaaaa.", antwortete ich schlecht gelaunt. "Woahw. Sind wir heute wieder schlecht gelaunt, Fräulein ?!" Ich antwortete nicht. Ich konnte nur an Britt denken. Wir wollten videochatten, aber ob sie das so leicht hinbekam ? Ich hoffte es so sehr.Natürlich. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash